Knowing My Heart
by setsuna sena
Summary: Jika kau begitu mencintaiku.maka katakanlah kepadaku.Belum tentu aku menolakmu.Itu hanya terserah kepadamu saja.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Aku selalu bertanya kepada diriku sendiri, apakah aku mampu mencintai dirimu yang seperti kekayaan yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Namun sesuatu yang selama ini berada dalam diriku yang tak mampu aku katakan kepadamu. Karena sesuatu itu sendiri telah hilang bersama waktu. Tanpa aku sendiri pun mengetahuinya. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba kau muncul dihadapanku dan semua itu bagaikan air yang mengalir melalui sela-sela relung hatiku. Di sana, di lubuk hati yang paling dalam, rasa itu muncul dan semakin berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang bernama CINTA.

Uzumaki Naruto, 18 tahun. Seorang pemuda yang menginjak masa dewasa. Pemuda yang akan memasuki masa seniornya di Konoha High School dan beberapa minggu lagi akan merasakan rasanya menjadi senior di sekolah itu. Ada rasa tidak rela melepaskan statusnya sebagai siswa kelas XI di sekolah ini. Bukan, bukan kenangan indah atau tetek bengek macam itu yang membuatnya merasakan hal ini. Itu adalah hal lain.

Percintaan masa SMU, itu istilahnya. Sayang bagi Naruto, hal itu tidak berlaku kepadanya. Dia tidak pernah sekali pun merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta, bahkan kalau hanya cinta monyet sekali pun selama 18 tahun masa hidupnya. Cinta bahkan cinta monyet baginya hanyalah kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak dipahaminya.

Waktu kelas VII dia mengira rasa sukanya kepada Sakura, tetangganya, adalah cinta. Tapi setelah Sakura jadian dengan Lee, teman sekelasnya, dia tidak merasakan apa pun dihatinya. Bukankah kalau kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan orang itu jalan dengan orang lain kau akan cemburu (itu istilahnya)? Lalu kau akan merasa hatimu sakit? Tapi ternyata tidak. Naruto baik-baik saja. Dia masih berteman dengan Sakura. Dan dia masih menyukainya.

Waktu kelas VIII, hal sama terjadi pada Ino, teman dia jadian dengan Sai, dia juga tidak merasakan apa-apa. Sampai sekarang pun dia masih berteman dan menyukai Ino.

Saat kelas X, dia berteman dengan Gaara. Lagi-lagi dia merasakan hal sama seperti sebelumnya. Saat dia jadian dengan kakak kelas mereka, Neji, dia malah luar biasa senang. Dia mulai paham bahwa yang dirasakannya dengan Gaara adalah kasih sayang kepada seorang saudara.

Saat dia kelas XI, dia bertemu dengan Shikamaru, kakak kelas mereka. Teman Neji. Karena Shikamaru dan Naruto masih sendiri, mereka berempat, plus Gaara dan Neji, sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Naruto merasakan bahagia dekat dengan Shikamaru. Dia merasa berpikir, apakah mungkin ini cinta? Jawabannya, tidak. Karena selang beberapa minggu, Shikamaru jadian dengan Kiba, sahabatnya. Naruto tidak sakit hati, malah sangat senang. Dia bahagia melihat Kiba juga bahagia.

Setelah itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal konyol macam CINTA lagi. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatannya. Dia bisa pusing dan malas makan. Dia tidak suka perutnya kosong saat pelajaran dimulai. Mengganggu konsentrasi, prinsip Naruto.

Hingga pada suatu hari, saat Naruto duduk sendirian menikmati udara musim semi di atap gedung sekolah, ketenangannya terusik oleh suara yang muncul di sana dengan tiba-tiba.

" Huh,mengganggu saja, " kata Naruto dengan malas-malasan beranjak dari tempat " semedinya " di balik gudang peralatan.

Naruto mengintip. Dilhatnya dua orang sedang berada di satunya cowok dengan rambut mencuat berwarna hitam. Rasanya pernah lihat, tapi siapa? Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya karena punggungnya menghadap jarak pandang Naruto. Sedangkan yang satunya adalah seorang cewek manis berkacamata, yang diketahuinya bernama Karin Senpai, ketua Klub Kendo disekolahnya.

" Lalu apa sekarang yang akan kau lakukan? " tanya Karin dengan nada menantang.

" Tidak ada," kata cowok itu enteng.

" Kau ini. Dia itu sudah susah-susah membuatkan acara ulang tahunmu. Masak iya, ucapan terima kasih saja tidak kau berikan," ujar Karin kesal.

" Salah sendiri. Aku tidak minta. Lagipula aku benci hal-hal macam pesta begitu," sungut cowok itu.

" Ya..ya..ya. Inilah akibatnya kalau mau berkorban untuk cowok tak berperasaan macam kau," kata Karin mencibir.

" Lagipula apa urusanmu dengan ini semua? " sahut cowok itu.

" Tentu saja karena dia itu juniorku di klub dan karena dia menangis di pundakku saat tahu kalau kau tidak menghargainya sama sekali!" ujar Karin bernada tinggi.

" Jadi karena itu kau membelanya? Bukankah hak ku untuk menolaknya? Lagipula aku tidak pernah memukul ataupun berbuat kasar kepadanya! Mengenalnya pun tidak! Apalagi berbicara dengannya, belum pernah!". Cowok itu terdengar marah melihat sedikit aura ketakutan dalam diri Karin saat cowok itu mendekat kearahnya. Namun bukan Karin namanya kalau tidak bisa itu segera saja hilang, digantikan dengan sikap tenang. Meskipun ada sedikit getar dalam suaranya.

" Baiklah. Akan kukatakan kepadanya kalau kau tidak menyukai perbuatannya itu. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia akan mundur. Kau tahu kan, dia termasuk fans mu", ujar Karin. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Cowok itu mendengus kesal. Dia berjalan menuju arah berlawanan dengan tempat Naruto dan menyamankan posisinya untuk berbaring di lantai beton yang keras. Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya. Melangkah ke arah cowok itu. Dipandanginya cowok itu. Wajahnya tertutup oleh sebelah lengannya. Naruto penasaran siapa cowok itu. Jadi, dia memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping cowok itu. Menunggunya untuk bangun.

" Apa yang kau lihat? ", ucap cowok itu tanpa melepaskan lengannya dari terselip nada marah dalam suaranya.

Naruto kaget. Tidak disangkanya dia akan ditanya seperti itu.

" Ti… saja aku tadi tidak sengaja mendenngar pembicaraan kalian ".

" Itu namanya menguping ".

Cowok itu bergerak. Lengannya sekarang tidak lagi menutupi matanya. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Berhadapan dengan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan takjub.

Sekarang Naruto tahu siapa yang membuatnya penasaran tadi. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ketua OSIS disekolahnya. Ketua paling galak namun sekaligus paling dikagumi oleh hampir seantero sekolah. Bahkan seantero Jepang (maaf, rada lebay ^^). Baru kali ini dia berhadapan dengan Sasuke sedekat ini. Dia adalah kakak mempunyai cirri-ciri fisik dan non fisik paling sempurna. Tampan, kaya, jenius. Itulah yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh semua penghuni Konoha High.

" Apa kau lihat-lihat? ", bentak Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

" Tidak. Maaf, Senpai. Maaf kalau aku menganggumu. Kalau begitu aku pergi saja ". Naruto bangkit berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk pantatnya dan kemudian membungkuk hormat kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

" Hn ", hanya itu balasan Sasuke.

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar dari sana. Sebelumnya,dia menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya sang ketua OSIS kembali tidur seperti tadi. Saat menuju kelasnya, dia merasakan desir aneh dihatinya. Desir aneh yang muncul saat dia berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, nanti juga hilang, batin Naruto.

Bel berdentang tepat ketika Naruto memasuki kelasnya. Dia duduk ditempatnya dan mengikuti pelajaran sampai jam terakhir selesai.

" Eh, Naru, mau jalan-jalan sama aku dan Neji? ", ajak Gaara.

" Lain kali saja. Takut ganggu ", tolak Naruto sambil mengedikkan matanya dengan nakal.

" Lagipula aku juga ada urusan habis ini ", sambung Naruto cepat.

" Yah, sudahlah ", kata Gaara dengan nada dibuat kecewa.

Naruto nyengir. Akhirnya Gaara berpamitan setelah Neji menjemputnya. Kiba sudah duluan bersama Shikamaru untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Jadilah Naruto sendirian.

Setelah yakin tidak ada yang ketinggalan, Naruto pun keluar dari kelasnya. Koridor sekolah sudah sepi. Sepertinya Naruto siswa paling akhir yang keluar dari sana. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, dilihatnya sang ketua OSIS sedang berbicara dengan seorang siswa. Tanpa sadar Naruto menatapnya. Sasuke tidak menyadari pandangan Naruto dan ini semakin membuat Naruto terus memandangnya. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke selesai berbincang dan pergi bersama siswa itu. Ada rasa sedikit kecewa pada diri Naruto karena menghilangnya Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto pun berjalan tidak langsung ke rumah, melainkan menuju ke sebuah taman di tengah kota. Duduk di bangku taman itu dan menikmati semilir angin yang membelai rambut pirangnya. Desir aneh itu datang lagi. Naruto tidak mengerti. Yang pasti dia menikmatinya. Desiran aneh itu.

" Uchiha Sasuke ".

Dua kata itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya. Naruto tidak kaget atau apa. Dia hanya tidak mengerti. Setelah mengucapkan itu, seakan dua kata itu menghilang di balik hatinya. Berada di sana, namun dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana tepatnya keberadaannya. Biar sajalah, kata Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah matahari mulai terbenam, Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

" Tadaima…. ".

Sepi. Tidak ada sahutan. Orangtuaku pasti sedang pergi, simpul Naruto.

Dia menuju dapur dan menemukan catatan di meja makan. Catatan itu memberitahukan bahwa orangtuanya sedang keluar kota untuk menjalankan bisnis ayahnya. Intinya, Naruto disuruh jaga rumah sendirian, karena kakaknya berada di Suna untuk penelitian selama 1 bulan.

Naruto naik kemarnya, mandi, berganti baju dan segera menyiapkan ramen kesukaannya sebagai makan malam. Setelah menikmati ramen terakhir miliknya, yaitu mangkok kelima, Naruto kembali kemarnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya. Dia merasa tidak ingin melakukan apa pun malam ini. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Warna biru muda menyamankan pandangannya. Detik demi detik berlalu. Menit demi menit berjalan. Dan waktu pun melintas tanpa dirasakan oleh Naruto. Hingga akhirnya mata Naruto merasakan kantuk luar biasa. Dia pun akhirnya menuju ke alam mimpi.

Esoknya, setelah selesai sarapan, Naruto berangkat kesekolahnya. Berjalan kaki menyapa setiap orang yang dikenalnya. Di sekolah pun juga demikian. Naruto tersenyum kepada siapa saja yang dikenalnya, entah itu dibalas atau tidak. Dia hanya bersikap ramah.

Di koridor yang panjang itu, Naruto berpapasan dengan seseorang yang ditemuinya kemarin, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto tidak menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya, hanya mengangguk hormat. Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Dia terus saja berjalan sambil berbincang dengansiswa lain. Naruto memandangnya sebentar. Kecewa dan kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya. Koridor itu ramai sekali oleh para fans Sasuke. Baik cewek atau cowok semuanya melirik kepadanya. Kadang memberikan ciuman jauh kepadanya. Naruto melihat itu dan beranggapan itu adalah hal bodoh. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia cuek dengan semuanya. Naruto tiba dikelasnya. Masuk setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan riang dan duduk dibangkunya di samping Kiba.

" Pagi, Kiba ".

" Pagi, Naru chan ".

" Koridor ramai sekali ".

" Hah? Tumben kau mengomentari koridor, biasanya kau cuek ".

Kiba menatap Naruto heran.

" Tidak. Sekali-kali lah. Untuk bahan pembicaraan. Hehehehe ".

Naruto nyengir. Kiba hanya mendesah.

" Dasar pirang ".

Kiba kembali menghadap ke depan.

" Pagi, Naru, Kiba ", sapa Gaara yang baru saja masuk.

" Tumben kau baru datang. Biasanya juga lebih pagi ", kata Kiba mengomentari.

" Tadi ke kelas Neji san dulu. Ada urusan ", Gaara mengedikkan matanya.

Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan dan kemudian nyengir.

" Mesum kau ", kata Naruto sambil memberikan gesture jijik yang dibuat-buat.

Gaara hanya tersenyum dan duduk di depan Kiba.

" Oh ya, tadi Neji san bilang, nanti pulang sekolah kita kumpul-kumpul. Naru juga ikut. Awas kalau kau menolak! ", kata Gaara sambil mengacungkan tinjunya.

" Ya. Ok. Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau kena marahnya Gaara ", jawab Naruto pura-pura sembunyi di balik ranselnya.

Kiba dan Gaara tertawa melihatnya. Bel masuk berbunyi dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Hari itu di sekolah semua berjalan seperti biasa. Naruto, Kiba, Gaara bersama-sama sampai pelajaran berakhir. Tidak ada kejadian yang special. Bagi Naruto, ada rasa sedikit kecewa pada dirinya. Dia tidak melihat Uchiha Sasuke hari itu, selain pagi tadi. Naruto menepis kekecewaannya dengan tersenyum bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dia maklum, Sasuke adalah ketua pasti sibuk.

Bel tanda selesai pun berbunyi. Hari itu malam Sabtu. Weekend akhirnya tiba. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh penghuni KHS. Tak terkecuali Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara.

" Ayo kita pergi sekarang ", ajak Gaara tidak sabar.

Kemudian dia pun keluar diikuti oleh Naruto dan Gaara.

Mereka berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Di sana, Neji melambai ke arah mereka. Mereka bertiga segera mempercepat langkahnya.

" Mana Shika? "

Kiba bertanya kepada Neji. Matanya celingukan mencari Shikamaru.

" Itu di sana ", jawab Neji. Menunjuk Shikamaru yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berambut mencuat dengan dagunya.

Dada Naruto berdesir. Dia ada di sana. Sedikit rasa gembira merayapi dirinya. Dia memandang ke arah kedua pemuda yang dibicarakan itu. Karena dia bersama teman-temannya, mau tidak mau, Naruto hanya mencuri-curi pandang kepada Sasuke. Entah mengapa dia merasa malu kalau teman-temannya tahu.

Mereka menunggu sebentar. Shikamaru dan Sasuke menghampiri mereka setelah selesai urusannya. Semakin mendekati mereka, Naruto semakin merasakan desir aneh melandanya lagi. Dia menatap Sasuke dan Shikamaru menghilangkan keinginannya untuk terus menatap Sasuke.

" Maaf menunggu ", kata Shikamaru dengan nada maaf.

" Ah,tidak apa-apa. Apa kau sibuk? ", balas Kiba memaklumi.

" Sudah selesai. Sebenarnya aku mau mengajak Sasuke bersama kita, tapi sepertinya dia punya urusan yang lebih penting ".

Kata Shikamaru sambil melirik Sasuke.

" Lain kali saja. Aku pulang dulu ", kata Sasuke datar.

Sasuke pun berjalan pulang sendirian.

" Benar-benar Ice Prince. Dingin sekali ", kata Kiba.

" Sudah. Walau pun begitu, dia pasti punya sisi baik ", ujar Gaara kalem.

" Kau terlalu baik, Sayangku ", kata Neji sambil merengkuh pinggang hanya tersipu diperlakukan seperti itu.

Terdengar "Wuuuu" panjang di belakang Neji dan Gaara. Keduanya menoleh ke belakang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada tiga orang yang satunya. Mereka tertawa.

Perjalanan itu penuh tawa dan canda. Daerah Shibuya memang lebih ramai pada weekend seperti ini. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk cuci mata dan sesekali membeli barang-barang yang terlihat menarik. Naruto diam-diam membeli dua buah cincin dengan ukiran huruf N dan S di dalamnya. Setelah membayar, cepat-cepat dimasukkannya ke dalam kantong. Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa dia berbuat itu, yang jelas, dia merasa ingin membelinya.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, mereka pun menuju ke sebuah café. Cafe itu cukup ramai. Beruntung mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk di sana.S eorang pelayan menghampiri mereka. Setelah pelayan itu pergi untuk mengmabil pesanan mereka, mereka pun ngobrol sambil menunggu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Dan tanpa babibu lagi,mereka segera menghabiskannya. Mereka sangat lapar dan haus setelah jalan-jalan panjang sore itu. Mereka masih mengobrol dengan riang di sana kendati pesanan mereka telah ludes. Mereka ingin menikmati petang itu sebentar sambil beristirahat melepas lelah di café itu.

Naruto mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar sana. Matanya tiba-tiba menuju ke suatu titik dimana terdapat seseorang dengan rambut hitam mencuat. Desir aneh kembali melandanya. Naruto menajamkan pandangannya. Tidak salah lagi, pasti itu Sasuke, katanya dalam hati. Tapi dia tidak sendirian. Dia bersama seorang cowok yang berambut panjang. Naruto tidak melihat wajahnya dan sepertinya Sasuke terlihat gembira bersamanya. Naruto merasakan desir aneh didadanya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. Naruto tidak tahu apa itu. Dia sekarang merasa sangat kesal kepada cowok yang bersama Sasuke.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

" Naru! Kau lihat apa? ", tanya Kiba membuyarkan lamunannya.

Kaget mendengar itu, Naruto hampir terlonjak dari duduknya kalau saja dia tidak berpegangan dengan kuat di kursinya.

" Ah, tidak. Tadi kulihat seseorang yang mirip tetanggaku. Tapi setelah kuperhatikan, ternyata bukan. Hehehe," jawab Naruto berbohong. Dia tersenyum manis kepada keempatnya.

" Oh, kukira ada apa. Habis kau aneh. Melamun seperti itu ", ujar Kiba lagi.

" Hehehe. Maaf. Habis dia tadi mirip sekali sih ", bohong Naruto lagi.

" Ya sudah. Kita pulang sekarang atau masih mau jalan-jalan sampai malam? ", tawar Neji.

Semuanya setuju mereka akan jalan-jalan sampai malam. Toh besok mereka libur dan sepertinya para guru baik sekali minggu ini sehingga tidak ada satu pun pekerjaan rumah yang harus dikerjakan. Sangat menyenangkan sekali-sekali weekend tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan rumah.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Mereka berlima sepertinya sudah merasa lelah sekali. Akhirnya mereka segera menuju ke stasiun untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Weekend masih bisa dilanjutkan besok saja, pikir mereka.

" Tadaima ".

Sapa Naruto ke dalam rumah kosongnya. Dia menghenyakkan tubuhnya di sofa. Bayangannya tentang Uchiha Sasuke muncul kembali dipikirannya. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Bayangan Sasuke masih setia menari di dalam pikirannya. Naruto tanpa sadar, Naruto menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Dia menikmatinya. Naruto merasa diajak Sasuke untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang sangat indah dan hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada di sana. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati hidangan yang sangat lezat. Naruto disuapi oleh Sasuke. Ah, sungguh romantis. Dan saat mereka hampir saja menyatukan kedua bibir mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara " bruk " yang keras sekali. Hal ini sukses membuat Naruto hampir jatuh dari sofa. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dilihatnya ranselnya sekarang berada di bawah. Suatu kesadaran mampir ke otak Naruto.

" Hanya mimpi ".

Naruto mendesah. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa sebentar dan kemudian memutuskan untuk naik kemarnya. Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto merebahkan badannya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Nyaman sekali. Dia merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya dia tertidur sambil berharap bahwa mimpinya di sofa tadi berlanjut. Sayang sekali, Naru chan bangun keesokan paginya tanpa bertemu dengan Sasuke dalam mimpinya.

Seperti biasa, Naruto melakukan rutinitas paginya. Mandi, sarapan, menonton tv. Ponsel Naruto berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk. Naruto membaca pesan itu.

_From : Gaara_

_Subject : weekend_

_To : Naruto_

_Naruto, ayo pergi ke taman bermain atau kemana saja. Kita ketemuan di rumah Kiba. Awas kalau tidak datang!_

Naruto tersenyum menerima pesan itu. Naruto segera bergegas untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan segera meluncur ke rumah Kiba yang tidak terlalu jauh. Di sana, di halam rumah Kiba, semua sudah berkumpul.

Naruto merasa heran, mereka sudah berkumpul tapi sepertinya belum ada yang mau berangkat. Dilihatnya Shikmaru dan Neji berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya dan mendecak. Siapa yang ditunggu lagi? Bukankah semua sudah lengkap? Pertanyaan itu terjawab saat itu juga.

" Ah, itu dia datang ".

Shikamaru tersenyum lebar dan melihat ke arah seseorang yang menuju ke arah mereka. Naruto hampir kehilangan jantungnya saat melihat siapa yang datang. Cowok itu, cowok yang semalam membuatnya terjatuh dari sofa, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto buru-buru bergeser ke belakang Gaara agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia sedang melotot karena kaget melihat Sasuke bergabung dengan mereka.

" Maaf membuat kalian menunggu ", kata Sasuke datar.

" Tidak apa-apa ", kata Neji maklum.

" Oh iya, perkenalkan ini Sabaku no Gaara, pacarku. Inuzuka Kiba, pacar Shikamaru. Dan cowok mungil di sana itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Ini Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelasku dan Shika ".

Neji memperkenalkan mereka satu per satu. Neji tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Dia tahu kalau Naruto tidak suka disebut mungil, walaupun kenyataannya, dia lebih kecil dan pendek dari keempat sahabatnya. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal. Neji terus tersenyum dan mengedikkan matanya. Sasuke yang melihat itu, mau tidak mau memberikan sedikit senyum ke arah Neji dan Naruto. Dipandanginya Naruto yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya itu. Lucu sekali.

" Kau bisa tersenyum juga, Uchiha san ", kata Kiba geli.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu, langsung mengubah wajahnya menjadi wajah stoicnya yang biasa. Tapi sudah terlanjur, semua sudah tahu senyum sang pangeran es, tak terkecuali Naruto yang tadi sempat salah tingkah juga dipandangi oleh Sasuke.

" Ok. Cukup. Ayo kita berangkat ", ajak Shikamaru masih tersenyum.

Perjalanan itu diwarnai tawa dan canda, kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto, yang entah bagaimana, posisi mereka bersampingan karena mereka berjalan dua-dua. Karena itu, mereka berdua hanya sesekali saja menananggapi. Bukan apa-apa, Sasuke sulit diajak bercanda, sedangkan Naruto, desir aneh dalam hatinya sekarang mewarnai perjalanan mereka. Jadi, sangat suli bagi Naruto untuk menemukan bahan pembicaraan, kecuali keempat temannya mengikutkan mereka dalam pembicaraan. Dan tentu saja, kebanyakan Sasuke hanya menjawab " Hn " saja. Entah bahasa mana itu, tidak ada yang tahu. Mereka sepertinya tidak mempedulikan Sasuke dan Naruto dan terus saja mengobrol kesana kemari sampai mereka tiba di sebuah taman bermain.

" Ayo kita bersenang-senang di sini, " kata Kiba bersemangat.

"Ayo," seru mereka bersamaan,minus Uchiha Sasuke yang memasang tampang datar tapi tetap mengikuti kemana pun kelimanya pergi.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam taman bermain itu. Berbagai wahana pun mereka coba satu per satu. Seru sekali. Terutama di wahana rumah hantu. Karena yang paling penakut di antara mereka hanya Kiba saja, Shikamaru senang sekali berada di dalam sana. Dia sengaja berjalan pelan-pelan agar bisa berada bersama Kiba lebih lama dan menikmati pelukan Kiba yang tidak melepaskannya sejak masuk tadi. Neji dan Gaara yang sama-sama bukan penakut, hanya tertawa saja melihat hantu-hantu itu bermunculan. Sekali-kali mereka menjahili beberapa hantu dan sukses membuat beberapa hantu itu malas untuk berdinas. Sedangkan pasangan kita yang terakhir, yang teraneh dari semuanya, hanya berjalan dengan santainya di rumah hantu itu. Naruto memang bukanlah penakut, tapi dia juga tidak berani sekali, jadi dia hanya sesekali terlonjak kaget saja. Mau berpegangan pada Sasuke, tentu saja tidak mungkin. Tampang Sasuke saat itu bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu-hantu itu. Maka, jadilah para hantu itu lebih suka menggoda Naruto dan hasilnya, mereka juga tidak terlalu puas. Setelah mereka keluar dari rumah hantu itu, mereka melihat kalau rumah hantu itu ditutup sebentar. Entah kenapa.

"Seru sekali ya di dalam sana. Hantu-hantu itu lucu," kata Gaara senang.

Neji hanya tersenyum mesra kepada Gaara. Terlihat tampang Shikamaru puas sekali karena Kiba masih kepadanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum-senyum saja. Seru apanya, tampang Sasuke lebih seram tahu, batin Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berkata "Hn" andalannya sambil memandang ke arah lain.

"Ayo cari makanan saja. Aku lapar sekali, " ajak Kiba yang sudah tidak menempel lagi dengan Shikamaru.

Semuanya setuju dan segera mencari stand makanan. Mereka akhirnya menemukan sebuah stand makanan yang berada di pinggir danau di bagian belakang taman hiburan itu.

"Wah…indahnya…", seru Naruto memandang keadaan sekitarnya.

Taman itu memang indah. Siapa pun pasti merasa tentram berada di sana. Mereka pun akhirnya menuju ke sebuah pohon maple besar di taman itu. Duduk di sana sambil memesan minuman dan makanan dari stand makanan di sekitar situ. Saat makanan dan minuman datang datang, mereka menikmatinya dengan lahap.

"So, Sasuke san, kenapa hari ini kau putuskan ikut dengan kami? Padahal kemarin kau menolaknya," tanya Kiba langsung yang membuat semuanya otomatis mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan suapannya.

"Ganti suasana saja. Lagipula tidak baik menolak ajakan para wakil OSIS ku," kata Sasuke enteng.

Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sedangkan Neji dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum-senyum saja mendengar jawaban itu. Hebat sekali ketua OSIS ku ini, batin mereka berdua sama.

Desir aneh di dada Naruto, yang telah dirasakannya sejak berangkat tadi, membuat Naruto semakin terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, sehingga Naruto tidak lagi merasa aneh.

Mereka melanjutkan mengisi perut mereka lagi. Dan setelah selesai, mereka menikmati pemandangan di sekitar taman itu sambil tiduran. Hanya Sasuke saja yang duduk bersandar di pohon maple itu. Semilir angin membuat mata mereka tidak betah untuk terus membuka. Akhirnya, mereka tertidur dengan lelapnya, kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Biar sajalah mereka tidur. Nanti kita bangunkan kalau sudah mau pulang saja."

Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang memandang keempat remaja yang tertidur itu dengan alis berkerut. Naruto memperbaiki jaket dan sweater yang mereka pakai agar terasa lebih nyaman. Naruto kemudian duduk bersandar pada batu yang cukup besar di dekat pohon maple itu, memandang sekitar danau dan taman. Sesekali tersenyum sendiri apabila melihat sesuatu yang dirasanya lucu. Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, sepasang onyx hitam sedang memandang kearahnya saat ini. Karena suasana hening, akhirnya sang pemilik mata onyx itu pun membuka suara.

"Namamu Uzumaki Naruto, kan?", tanya Sasuke cukup pelan sehingga yang mendengarnya hanya Naruto saja.

Naruto menoleh. Terperanjat dengan pertanyaan barusan. Tidak disangkanya sang pangeran es membuka suara. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangguk mengiyakan. Naruto menggeser posisi duduknya menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bertanya tentang …". Sasuke tidak melanjutkannya.

Naruto menatapnya. Ada kebingungan sebentar terpancar di safir birunya sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataan ketua OSIS nya itu.

"Oh, itu. Tidak. Memang kenapa?,"tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak. Hanya saja biasanya orang akan bertanya kalau tahu sesuatu macam itu," jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kalau aku bertanya, apakah kau akan menjawabnya, sehubungan dengan kejadian itu?". Naruto bertanya dengan nada menguji kepada pemuda didepannya.

"Tidak,"jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bertanya tentang apa pun tentang itu. Bukankah itu sia-sia saja kalau kau tidak menjawabnya?", Naruto berkata dengan santai.

Hening. Mereka berdua diam. Naruto kembali pada posisinya semula, menghadap ke depan.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran?", tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto beringsut menghadap Sasuke.

"Dengan apa? Gadis itu? Karin san? Tingkah lakumu? Atau apa?", tanya Naruto menuntut.

Naruto menghela napas.

"Itu urusanmu, Sasuke san. Aku hanya kebetulan berada di sana. Aku tidak perlu memberitahukan kepada siapa pun atau bertanya tentang apa pun kepadamu atau orang lain. Maaf, tapi apa pun yang kau lakukan, tidak ada hubungannya denganku," Naruto berkata tegas.

Sasuke terperanjat. Tak disangkanya makhluk mungil didepannya ini bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Sasuke merasa kalah di hadapan makhluk yang lebih mungil ini. Dan tanpa diduga, Sasuke pun tersenyum samar. Naruto tak percaya dengan penglihatannya dan dia hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum juga, tanpa kata-kata.

"Sebaiknya kita bangunkan mereka. Hari sudah mulai sore," kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya.

"Hn", balas Sasuke.

Mereka membangunkan keempat temannya yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Keempatnya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Agak bingung dimana mereka berada sekarang. Akhirnya, setelah kesadaran mereka pulih kembali, mereka pun duduk.

"Kalian tidak ikut tidur tadi?", tanya Kiba yang masih mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Lalu apa kalian diam-diaman saja saat kami tidur?", lanjut Kiba penasaran.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto tenang.

"Lalu kalian berdua ngapain?", tanya Gaara ingin tahu. Neji dan Shikamaru penasaran juga.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sebentar sebelum menjawabnya.

"Tidak banyak yang kami bicarakan. Hanya mengomentari taman dan danau ini saja. Sasuke san pendiam sih," ujar Naruto riang. Dia mengedikkan mata kepada Gaara.

"Dasar kau ini," Neji berkata sambil mengacak kepala pirang Naruto. Naruto cemberut. Pipinya menggembung tanda kesal, lagi. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil begitu.

"Kau memang menggemaskan". Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang tidak tahan melihat Naruto dan mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Aww!". Naruto berteriak kesal. Diusap-usapnya pipinya yang terasa sakit dicubit oleh Shikamaru tadi. Mereka semua tertawa, kecuali Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum samar, kalau saja ada yang melihatnya.

Karena matahari mulai tenggelam, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka berpisah di stasiun kereta. Neji mengantarkan Gaara kerumahnya, Shikamaru mengantarkan Kiba kerumahnya sekalian mampir ke toko buku, sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto naik kereta yang berbeda. Artinya, Naruto pulang sendiri dan Sasuke pun juga demikian.

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto naik kemarnya, mandi, kemudian menonton tv. Sendirian di rumah membuat Naruto dengan bebas memikirkan Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah yang kukatakan tadi keterlauan? Apa dia marah? Tapi memang itu yang kupikirkan. Kalau dia membenciku? Berbagai pertanyaan dan kemungkinan menari-nari di otak Naruto. Desir aneh itu tidak lagi dirasakannya. Tapi dia tahu itu berada di dalam suatu ruang dihatinya.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke, kau memang aneh."

Naruto pun naik kekamarnya dan tidur. Kali ini, dia tidur sangat nyenyak meskipun tanpa Sasuke yang mampir ke dalam mimpinya.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Hari senin tiba dan weekend pun berakhir. Saatnya sekolah dimulai lagi.

Saat istirahat tiba,seperti biasa setelah ditinggal teman-temannya berpacaran, Naruto berada di atap gedung sekolah. Berdiri di balik pagar pembatas dan memandang ke bawah ke arah apa pun pemandangan yang ada di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian, didengarnya pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan muncullah Sasuke dan Karin. Mereka berdua terkejut melihat Naruto di sana. Naruto membungkuk hormat kepada mereka dan dan berbalik melakukan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dia tidak ingin keluar dari sana saat itu. Jam istirahat masih lama. Dia tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan kedua senpainya itu. Naruto hanya menjauh ke batas atap sekolah itu. Masih menghadap ke bawah.

"Uzumaki kun?",sapa seseorang yang ternyata Karin dari balik punggung Naruto.

"Ya", jawab Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Apa kalian mau membicarakan sesuatu di sini tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu?", lanjut Naruto bertanya.

Karin menoleh ke arah Sasuke, yang ternyata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Karin menarik ujung baju Sasuke. Sasuke pun mau tak mau menatap Karin dengan marah. Karin balas menatap dengan pandangan kesal. Mereka kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Sebelum sempat Karin berkata, Naruto sudah lebih dulu berucap.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya saya pergi dari sini," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto membungkuk hormat lagi kepada mereka dan kemudian melangkah menuju ke pintu atap sekolah. Dia membukanya dan menghilang dari pandangan kedua orang tersebut. Karin hanya melongo sedangkan Sasuke, walaupun masih bertampang datar, sepertinya dia terkejut dengan kelakuan juniornya itu.

Naruto berjalan dengan malas menuju ke kelasnya. Dia merasa senang karena hari ini dia bertemu dengan Sasuke senpai. Tapi jujur saja, dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua senpainya itu di atap sekolah. Dia hanya peduli bahwa dia merasa senang bertemu dengan senpainya itu.

Naruto berada di kelas sepanjang sisa jam istirahat. Memandang keluar jendela tanpa focus. Hanya memandang. Sampai akhirnya, bel berdetang tanda pelajaran dimulai. Dan, seperti biasa, pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa sampai akhir. Setelah bel berdentang tanda pelajaran berakhir, murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar.

Hari ini, Naruto pulang sendirian lagi. Dia menolak ajakan Kiba dan Gaara dengan alasan dia harus cepat pulang, siapa tahu ada tamu untuk orangtuanya yang sedang keluar. Setelah ribut untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Kiba dan Gaara pulang bersama Neji dan Shikamaru.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kelasnya dengan santai. Di koridor setelah berbelok, didengarnya suara-suara dari sebuah ruangan. Karena penasaran, Naruto mendekati asal suara itu. Ternyata suara-suara itu berasal dari kelas XII A, kelas Neji dan Shikamaru. Pintu itu setengah terbuka. Naruto pun menuju ke arah sana. Naruto melihat Sasuke dan seorang gadis berada didalamnya.

"Sasuke sama, kumohon terima dariku," suara seorang gadis dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke pendek tanpa memandang ke arah gadis itu.

"Sasuke sama, kumohon terimalah. Yang dulu itu, aku minta maaf," kata gadis itu memelas. Sepasang air mata mengalir jatuh dipipinya.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Aku bilang tidak!," Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

"Sasuke sama, maafkan saya karena telah bertindak bodoh saat itu. Pesta ulang tahun itu memang bodoh," gadis itu memelas dan air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya lebih banyak.

Naruto tahu siapa gadis itu. Pasti gadis yang membuat Sasuke naik pitam saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengannya. Naruto melihat aura hitam dan sinar mata kemarahan yang sangat besar di wajah Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi! Kalau kau tahu kesalahanmu, sebaiknya kau jangan pernah muncul didepanku lagi!". Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Gadis itu memohon-mohon dan bahkan memeluk sebelah lengan Sasuke. Hampir saja Sasuke meledak lagi, saat tiba-tiba seseorang berambut pirang masuk ke dalam ruang kelas itu dan dengan lembut memegang tangan Sasuke yang tidak dipegang gadis itu dan sebelah tangannya melepaskan pegangan gadis itu. Gadis itu kaget dan segera melepaskan tangannya dan memandang marah kepada Naruto.

"Nona, Sasuke senpai sedang tidak mau diganggu. Jadi, sebaiknya nona pergi saja. Bungkusan itu sebaiknya nona bawa pergi saja. Mungkin Sasuke senpai sedang badmood sekarang dan mungkin lain waktu dia akan menerimanya. Ya?," Naruto berkata kepada gadis itu dengan senyum yang lembut. Tapi entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu menuruti permintaan Naruto dan kemudian pergi dari sana setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya kepada Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya senpai tenangkan diri dulu," kata Naruto menasehati.

Naruto membungkuk hormat seperti gadis tadi dan berjalan menuju ke pintu.

"Tunggu!". Terdengar suara Sasuke dibelakangnya. Tidak terlalu pelan, namun juga tidak terlalu keras dan terdengar seperti perintah. Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang masih berdiri.

"Ada apa, senpai?"

Naruto tetap berada di dekat pintu. Tidak bergerak, hanya berdiri saja.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lurus-lurus. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu sekarang menunduk malu.

"Ayo pulang sama-sama," kata Sasuke pelan. Sekarang tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di depan Naruto.

Naruto yang lebih pendek dari Sasuke pun mendongak. Ekspresi Sasuke datar, tidak menyiratkan apa-apa. Tapi Naruto samar-samar mengerti bahwa saat ini Sasuke memang menginginkan itu. Bukan ajakan, bukan pula perintah, hanya suatu keinginan. Entah keinginan karena apa, Naruto tidak tahu. Karena itu, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa ekspresi.

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu. Berjalan dalam diam hingga menuju ke gerbang sekolah.

"Senpai memangnya tahu rumahku?", Naruto membuka suara. Agak ragu dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai iya," kata Naruto terdengar agak geli.

Hanya itu perbincangan mereka selama perjalanan. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Naruto tanpa halangan. Entah darimana Sasuke tahu dimana rumah Naruto, Naruto tidak tahu. Dia tidak berniat bertanya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah mengantarkannya, Naruto membungkuk hormat kepada Sasuke, lagi dan setelah itu dia masuk kerumahnya. Dia tidak menawari Sasuke untuk masuk atau apa. Saat ini belum perlu, pikir Naruto.

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto, masih tetap tanpa ekspresi sampai Naruto menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya. Sasuke pun berbalik dan pulang menuju kerumahnya sendiri.

Naruto berdiri mematung di balik pintu rumahnya. Desiran aneh didadanya berdesir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak mengganggu. Dia hanya menikmatinya saja. Setelah bisa menguasai dirinya, Naruto segera naik kekamarnya. Mandi, makan, dan kemudian tidur.

Pagi hari, Naruto bangun dan melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa.

"Pagi, Naru," sapa Kiba setelah Naruto sampai dikelasnya.

"Pagi, Kiba, Gaara," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan bel pun berdentang tanda pelajaran dimulai.

Hari itu, Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara bersama-sama sampai kelas berakhir. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kegiatan ke- OSIS an Neji dan Shikamaru sangat sibuk, sehingga mereka sering ditinggal. Dan itu berlangsung selama beberapa bulan. Festival sekolah, pensi, pameran, dan acara-acara sekolah lainnya cukup menghabiskan waktu para pengurus OSIS di sekolah itu. Jadi, mereka sangat jarang sekali bertemu dengan Neji dan Shikamaru. Bagi Naruto, dia tidak lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Pertemuan d ruang kelas Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu bagaikan pertemuan terakhir baginya. Salam perpisahan di rumah Naruto adalah pembicaraan terakhir bagi mereka. Naruto tahu betapa sibuknya Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan para fansnya untuk tidak berteriak-teriak setiap kali berppasan dengannya. Naruto benar-benar risih dengan itu semua. Dulu dia tidak peduli, tapi sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke di atas atap gedung sekolah, dia merasa kesal dan risih dengan teriakan-teriakan para fans si ice prince itu. Meskipun demikian, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena dia bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke. Hanya adik kelasnya saja.

Naruto memang jarang bertemu dengan para pengurus OSIS, tapi itu tidak berarti dia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia masih bisa bertemu dengannya, atau lebih tepatnya melihatnya. Beberapa kali Naruto melihatnya di beberapa tempat. Kantin, perpustakaan, gedung olahraga, ruang guru, de el el. Sering terjadi Naruto terlihat salah tingkah sendiri setiap kali ketahuan oleh Sasuke kalau dia mencuri-curi pandang dan melirik-lirik kearahnya. Sasuke yang mengetahuinya pun, masih bertampang stoic, tanpa ekspresi, tapi tidak marah ataupun kesal. Beda dengan tanggapan Sasuke kepada rombongan fansnya. Dia lebih sering memberikan deathglare dan memunculkan aura kental hitam kepada mereka. Anehnya, walaupun mereka takut, tapi tetap saja, para fansnya selalu menyorakinya dari hari ke hari.

Hingga akhirnya tiba saatnya waktu ujian tiba. Minggu-minggu menjelang ujian, para siswa di Konoha High lebih sering mendapat tugas dari para guru, bahkan untuk weekend saja, mereka hanya bisa menikmatinya sebentar.

"Gila! Tahu begini mending ikut rombongan anak-anak tetangga sebelah jalan-jalan ke Akihabara," keluh Kiba. Hari itu hari Jumat. Saat ini mereka sekarang berada di kamar Neji untuk belajar bersama. Rencananya, Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara akan belajar bersama dan bertanya kepada Neji dan Shikamaru kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti.

"Aku juga lelah", kata Gaara. Tubuhnya bersandar di tempat tidur Neji.

"Sabar, sayang. Sebentar lagi belajarnya selesai," kata Neji lembut. Dia merangkul Gaara dan duduk disampingnya. Gaara memejamkan matanya.

Kiba telentang di karpet beludru di lantai kamar Neji. Naruto disampingnya. Shikamaru dengan sabar menuliskan rangkuman untuk mereka Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara.

"Ini rangkuman untuk ujian dua hari ke depan. Nanti dicopy aja. Jadi kalian bisa mempelajarinya dulu," kata Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran kertas itu kepada Gaara.

"Wah….Shika san baik sekali!," Naruto berteriak girang. Reflek dia merangkul Shikamaru dengan erat. Kiba yang melihat menatap Naruto kaget.

"Hehehehe. Sori. Tapi itu murni pelukan terima kasih lo," kata Naruto lagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dasar kau ini," ujar Kiba. Tangannya mengambil segelas sirop dan sepotong kue.

Naruto ikut mengambil gelas dan kue. Makan dengan lahapnya. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Agak aneh berada di kamar Neji saat ini. Neji masih duduk di samping sambil merangkulnya. Dan sekarang Kiba makan kue sambil menyuapi Shikamaru dan bersandar ditubuhnya. Dia merasa agak iri. Naruto pun mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Mulutnya masih mengunyah kue yang sekarang terasa aneh dimulutnya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang sebentar lagi meninggalkan sekolahnya.

"Hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya kalian pulang dan istirahat," kata Neji membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Mereka menyetujui. Kiba dan Naruto pulang diantar Shikamaru. Neji mengantar Gaara pulang.

"Tadaima".

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri, Naru chan. Bagaimana belajarnya?", tanya ibunya dari ruang tengah. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu putra bungsunya itu pulang.

"Baik, Kaa san", jawab Naruto.

"Mau makan atau langsung tidur?", tanya ibunya lagi. Dia menatap putranya sambil tersenyum.

"Langsung tidur saja. Aku lelah, Kaa san. Oyasumi," jawab Naruto. Matanya terlihat mengantuk.

"Oyasumi, sayang,". Ibu naruto mengecup kening putranya dan melihat putranya naik kemarnya. Setelah itu, Kushina, ibu Naruto mematikan semua lampu dan mengunci semua pintu dan kembali kekamarnya.

Weekend itu, Naruto habiskan di rumah Kiba untuk berlajar bersama Kiba dan Gaara tanpa ditemani Neji dan Shikamaru. Mereka berjanji untuk belajar bersama, kalau tidak mengerti baru mengumpulkan pertanyaan untuk Neji dan Shikamaru nantinya sebelum ujian. Untungnya, ringkasan Shikamaru mudah dimengerti, jadinya mereka hampir tidak ada pertanyaan, hanya sedikit pertanyaan yang besok akan mereka tanyakan kepada kedua siswa terpandai di Konoha High, setelah Uchiha sasuke tentunya.

Naruto berjalan pulang sendirian dari rumah Kiba. Hari sudah menjelang sore. Gaara sudah dijemput kakanya. Naruto menolak ajakan Gaara untuk pulang bersamanya dengan alasan dia ingin mampir ke rumah temannya. Tentu saja itu bohong. Naruto hanya mau sendiri saja saat itu. Dia menuju ke sebuah taman favoritnya di tengah kota. Duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dan menikmati udara sore itu. Dibacanya lagi rangkuman yang elah dicopy Kiba itu. Mulutnya komat kamit menghapal sesuatu. Setelah dirasanya cukup, dimasukkannya kembali rangkuman itu ke dalam ranselnya dan dia kembali menikmati semilir angin sore yang sejuk. Memejamkan mata menikmati setiap desiran angin yang menyapanya. Mulut Naruto menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Seakan dia berkomunikasi dengan angin. Angin pun membalasnya dengan memberikan sapaannya yang paling lembut. Sapaan yang lembut dan hangat bagi pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih".

Ucap Naruto pelan kepada sang angin. Sang angin pun undur diri dan Naruto berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Hari Senin pun tiba. Hari dimulainya ujian pertama bagi para siswa di Konoha High.

"Bagaimana ujian hari pertama kalian," tanya Neji setelah mereka berlima pulang dari sekolah.

"Sepertinya kami bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik," jawab Gaara senang yang diikuti anggukan kedua temannya, Naruto dan Kiba.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Besok setelah ujian, aku akan berikan rangkuman untuk dua hari berikutnya," kata Shikamaru.

"Tentu. Terima kasih Shikamaru senpai," sahut Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara bersamaan. Mereka semua tertawa.

Selama 1 minggu itu, Naruto tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke. Dia hanya sesekali melihatnya dijemput oleh laki-laki berambut panjang yang pernah dilihatnya di Shibuya bersama Sasuke dulu, yang ternyata adalah kakak kandung Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Setiap kali para fans Sasuke melihat mereka Sasuke dan kakaknya, teriakan terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya Uchiha Itachi dulu pernah bersekolah di Konoha High dan sama seperti adiknya, dia juga popular di kalangan para siswa.

"Mereka memang sesuatu ya," ujar Neji suatu kali saat melihat Itachi menjemput Sasuke dengan sebuah mobil Lamborgini silvernya.

"Ya. Anehnya, Sasuke dan Itachi walaupun menyandang predikat siswa sempurna, mereka tidak pernah punya pacar di sekolah," kata Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Aku dan Neji dulu satu SMP dengan Sasuke. Sekelas memang, tapi seperti saat ini, tidak terlalu akrab,"l jawab Shikamaru.

"Sama seperti saat ini, dia banyak fans, dan Karin, sepupu Sasuke, kadang-kadang dibuat jengkel karena setiap siswi di sekolah kami hampir selalu menitipkan sesuatu kepadanya untuk Sasuke," sambung Neji.

"Jadi, Karin senpai itu sepupu Sasuke senpai?", tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Iya. Kalau sekarang sih, beda, soalnya, Pein, cowok Karin itu sering membawa Karin kemana-mana, jadi sulit untuk menitipkan sesuatu kepada Karin untuk Sasuke, jadinya, sering para fansnya, baik cowok ato cewek, memberikan langsung kepada Sasuke. Yang jelas saja, ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya," kata Neji panjang lebar.

Naruto membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke setiap hari harus berjuang menghadapi "kegilaan" fansnya itu. Naruto merasa kasihan kepada Sasuke. Ingin rasanya dia menemui Sasuke, hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia kasihan kepadanya. Tapi itu adalah pemikiran bodoh. Naruto cepat-cepat menghilangkan pemikiran itu dari benaknya. Dia tahu, pasti Sasuke tidak mau dikasihani oleh siapa pun. Dia terlalu tinggi harga dirinya. Mengucpakan terima kasih saja mungkin tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Akhirnya, Naruto hanya bisa berpendapat bahwa Sasuke mampu menghadapi itu semua sendirian.

Selama 1 minggu mereka mengerjakan ujian. Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara pun mampu mengerjakannya dengan baik. Walaupun ada beberapa pelajaran yang mereka mengalami kesulitan, kecuali Gaara, yang memang paling pandai diantara mereka bertiga. Naruto mendapat kesulitan di pelajaran Fisika dan Matematika, meskipun dia cukup yakin nilainya tidak terlalu buruk. Sedangkan Kiba, dia kesulitan dalam mengerjakan soal Fisika dan ekonomi, meskipun sama seperti Naruto, dia juga yakin hasilnya nanti tidak buruk juga.

"Fiuuh…akhirnya selesai juga,"ujar Naruto menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur.

Dia merasa lega karena akhirnya ujian telah selesai.

"Naru, makan dulu,"panggil ibunya dari bawah.

"Iya. Sebentar lagi aku turun," sahut Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya dan segera berganti pakaian dan turun ke meja makan.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?", tanya Minato, ayahnya dari seberang meja.

"Baik. Walaupun aku kurang pandai dalam Fisika dan Matematika, tapi kurasa hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk," jawab Naruto bangga.

"Bagus,". Minato mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum ke arah putra bungsunya itu.

"Yah. Kau pasti tidak akan mengecewakan," Deidara ikut bicara. Dia mengedikkan mataanya kepada adik kesayangannya itu.

"Tentu saja," ujar Naruto lebih bangga.

"Sudah. Naru tentu saja nilainya akan bagus nanti. Sekarang makan dulu. Jangan disisakan," kata Kushina. Dia tersenyum ke arah semua anggota keluarganya.

"Ittadakimasu!"

Mereka makan dengan nikmat. Sehabis makan, Naruto langsung naik kekamarnya. Dia masih lelah dan sekarang dia ingin tidur.

Sekolah dimulai lagi, namun minggu-minggu ini adalah minggu bebas. Mereka masih masuk sambil menunggu upacara kelulusan tiba. Para pengurus OSIS sekarang sibuk mempersiapkan urusan akhir masa jabatan mereka.

Naruto sekarang berada di atap sekolah lagi. Tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berdiri bersandar pada pagar kawat pembatas di sana. Kiba dan Gaara sedang berada di kantin, Naruto tidak ikut karena, entah kenapa, dia merasa malas. Jadi, dia ke atap sekolah hari ini dan mengatakan akan menyusul mereka nanti, kalau mau. Naruto menatap pintu atap sekolah itu. Berharap pintu itu akan terbuka dan memunculkan seseorang baginya. Hingga beberapa lama, pintu itu tetap tidak bergeming. Dan saat akhirnya pintu itu menjeblak terbuka, dilihatnya dua sahabatnya di sana. Nyengir sambil membawa beberapa makanan. Agak menyesal, namun senang juga.

"Kupikir dimana. Ini aku kami bawakan makanan," kata Kiba sambil mendudukkan diri di lantai beton.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto senang. Dia ternyata merasa kalau dirinya lapar saat ini.

Naruto pun makan dengan lahapnya. Kiba tiduran di lantai beton itu, sedangkan Gaara duduk sambil memainkan handphone-nya. Setelah Naruto selesai makan, mereka pun mengobrol mengenai apa saja. Terutama topik tentang upacara perpisahan yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Saat mengobrol tentang ini, ada perasaan tidak enak melanda Naruto. Entah apa itu, dia tidak tahu. Pokoknya sesuatu tentang Sasuke. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa tidak nyaman untuk membicarakan perpisahan itu. Kalau kedua temannya memperhatikan, Naruto tidak banyak komentarnya tentang perpisahan itu. Sayangnya, Kiba dan Gaara terlalu asyik membicarakannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan Naruto yang merasa tidak nyaman. Mereka berdua merasa sangat senang, karena meskipun Neji dan Shikamaru akan meninggalkan sekolah ini, mereka berjanji tetap akan seperti dulu, sering berkumpul dan sesering mungkin akan menjemput para kekasihnya beserta Naruto tentunya. Itulah yang Naruto tangkap dari pembicaraan mereka. Naruto ikut senang mendengarnya, meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya, suatu kegelisahan melanda dirinya sebagai akibat dari berkembangnya perasaan tidak enaknya tadi. Ah, sungguh menyebalkan, sungut Naruto dalam hati. Dia tidak mau seperti ini, tapi apa daya, semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Pengumuman hasil ujian telah dipasang di papan pengumuman. Para siswa siswi Konoha High berbondong-bondong menuju ke tempat itu. Mencari-cari namanya di sana. Jantung berdegup lebih kencang daripada yang seharusnya. Adrenalin meningkat seirama dengan keingintahuan yang membuncah akan keputusan apa yang terpampang di papan itu. Seakan-akan papan itu adalah tempat keramat yang menentukan hidup mati mereka. Oke, hiperbolisme sudah lewat.^^. Yang jelas, para siswa dan siswi sedang berebutan untuk melihat bagaimana hasil dari ujian mereka.

Setelah beberapa waktu, kerumunan siswa siswi tersebut mulai berkurang. Mereka kebanyakan telah pulang, sisanya masih berada di area sekitar sekolah untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Kesimpulan dari hasil ujian sekolah, mereka semuanya lulus dan naik kelas. Hanya saja, nilai-nilai mereka memang bervariasi. Untuk Naruto dan Kiba, sama seperti prediksi mereka, nilai-nilai mereka bisa dibilang cukup bagus. Gaara tentu saja mendapatkan hasil yang sangat bagus. Neji dan Shikamaru, seperti yang sudah-sudah, menempati peringkat 1 dan 2, tentu saja di bawah Tuan Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto berada di papan pengumuman itu lebih lama dari yang lainnya. Teman-temannya ada urusan beserta para kekasih mereka. Dia menatap satu nama yang terpampang di sana. Nama yang menjadi salah satu kebanggaan sekolahnya. Nama yang mengundang perhatian setiap penghuni sekolah itu setiap kali diucapkan. Nama yang telah mengisi hatinya selama beberapa waktu ini. Nama yang membuatnya memiliki desir aneh yang selalu disukainya. Dia menatap nama itu lama, seakan-akan apabila dia tidak menatapnya, nama itu akan hilang.

"Nilaimu cukup bagus".

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruto dari belakang tubuhnya. Naruto menoleh. Dilihatnya seseorang berdiri di sana. Seseorang yang namanya dari tadi ditatap Naruto di papan pengumuman.

"Terima kasih," Naruto berkata pelan. Sekarang berbalik menghadap orang yang menyapanya.

"Di sini sepi ternyata," kata Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar area itu sebentar.

"Iya," kata Naruto, masih pelan.

"Naruto…"

Naruto terperanjat. Dia belum pernah dipanggil nama, apalagi bukan nama depannya, oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke. Safir bertemu onyx. Tanpa kata, mereka saling bertatapan. Angin berhembus lembut di sekitar mereka. Memberikan efek daun-daun berguguran dan terbang terbawa angin. Rambut keduanya menari-nari diterpa sang bayu.

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto. Tangannya menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto. Naruto berdesir. Ibu jari Sasuke dengan lembut menyusuri bibir mungil merah muda itu. Tangannya berada di leher Naruto, menarik wajah Naruto mendekat kepadanya. Bibir mereka hampir bertemu saat suara Naruto menghentikannya.

"Senpai,tidak…," Naruto berkata lirih.

Sasuke menghentikannya. Dia terkejut. Dia segera melepaskan tangannya. Diatatapnya lagi pemuda mungil didepannya itu. Dia tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa?",tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kenapa senpai melakukan itu?", balas Naruto, bertanya menuntut.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin", kata Sasuke datar.

"Hanya ingin?", ulang Naruto heran.

"Ya. Hanya ingin. Kau menarik, Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Begitu ya," Naruto berkata pelan.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Tertawa tanpa suara sambil memegangi wajah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke dengan tersenyum. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke. Sekarang jarak mereka hanya beberapa inchi saja.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke senpai. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, karena aku sendiri belum pernah merasakannya. Yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu, bukan kekayaanmu atau apa pun. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengerti," kata Naruto tenang.

Sasuke terbelalak. Belum pernah ada yang bilang cinta kepadanya tanpa memohon, memelas, ataupun menangis. Tapi Naruto tidak. Dia mengatakan CINTA kepadanya dengan tenang. Bahkan dia berani mengatakan kalau dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke, tidak mengerti. Apalagi dia merasa bahwa pemuda yang mungil didepannya ini, menolaknya. Menolak seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Gila, seharusnya dia yang menolak, bukan ditolak. Sasuke merasa kesal. Sungguh berani dia. Tapi entah kenapa, dia membiarkannya.

"Sepertinya, cukup sampai di sini saja kita bertemu. Aku bahagia bisa mencintaimu, meskipun kau tidak. Dan maafkan kata-kata ku yang menyakitimu tadi. Terima kasih,senpai," lanjut Naruto. Dia kemudian mundur. Membungkuk hormat dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah dimana teman-temannya telah menunggunya, desiran aneh didadanya masih terasa. Dia tersenyum sendiri. Dibiarkannya desiran aneh itu tetap berada di sana, karena memang dia menikmatinya, meskipun apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tapi sekarang, cukup petualangannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Akhirnya, hari upacara perpisahan pun tiba. Seluruh murid berkumpul di aula. Mereka semua mendengarkan pidato yang membosankan dari kepala sekolah. Sambutan dari perwakilan murid, yaitu sang ketua OSIS, Uchiha Sasuke membuat suasana menjadi sangat ramai. Para fansnya berteriak-teriak menyerukan nama Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke hanya bertampang datar dan membaca pidatonya seakan dia sedang membaca pidato sendirian di tengah hutan. Di kerumunan para murid itu, Naruto duduk bersama teman-temannya serta Neji dan Shikamaru. Ditatatapnya lurus-lurus Sasuke saat membaca pidatonya. Dia tersenyum sebentar saat Sasuke selesai. Good bye dan good luck, Sasuke senpai, kata Naruto dalam hati. Kemudian dia pun keluar dari ruangan itu bersama teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita ke café. Kita rayakan hari ini," seru Kiba riang yang disetujui oleh semuanya. Dan mereka pun menuju ke café langganan mereka di daerah Shibuya.

Mereka bersenang-senang di café itu. Mereka memesan banyak hidangan di sana. Mengobrol dengan riang tentang rencana Neji dan Shikamaru selanjutnya. Mereka akan segera kuliah di Konoha University. Salah satu univesritas terbaik di negeri itu. Neji akan mengambil ilmu ekonomi sedangkan Shikamaru akan mengambil jurusan hukum. Karena mereka berdua adalah siswa salah dua siswa terpandai di Konoha High, maka beasiswa pun mereka dapatkan. Jadi, mereka tidak perlu ikut ujian masuk universitas dan akan lebih banyak untuk mempersiapkan keperluan mereka nanti pada saat kuliah. Itulah inti dari obrolan mereka.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan banyak hidangan di café itu, mereka pun keluar dari sana. Menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan. Merasa sudah cukup lelah, akhirnya mereka pulang. Narutodengan senang hati pulang. Dia ingin menikmati perjalanan pulangnya, katanya kepada mereka. Tetapi alasan sebenarnya, dia ingin membiarkan Kiba dan Gaara bersama-sama kekasihnya untuk pulang.

Hari demi hari dilalui Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara sebagai senior di sekolah mereka seperti biasa saja. Bedanya, tanpa Neji dan Shikamaru. Kegiatan berkumpul mereka berlima tentu saja sudah berkurang mengingat Neji dan Shikamaru telah beda sekolah. Meskipun demikian, mereka tetap menepati janji untuk menjemput Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara sepulang sekolah dan hang out bersama.

Naruto tidak pernah bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke lagi. Menurut kabar yang didengarnya, Sasuke sekarang kuliah di luar negeri dan nanti dia akan melanjutkan kerajaan bisnis keluarganya sepulangnya dari sana. Naruto merasa kesepian di dalam hatinya. Jujur, meskipun dia sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, walau dalam hatinya, Naruto tetap merasa kehilangan sosok yang selama ini mengisi relung di hatinya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke saat dia mengerti bahwa dia akan merasa kesal setiap kali melihat Sasuke bersama orang lain. Dia ingin selalu bersama dengannya setiap waktu. Bukankah itu keinginan seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Sayangnya, hal itu tidak terjadi. Kalau saja kejadian di depan papan pengumuman itu berbeda, mungkin akhir ceritanya akan berubah. Tapi sayang, kejadian itu berkata lain.

"Seandainya bisa kau hilangkan sebentar keangkuhanmu itu…".

Naruto berkata lirih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ada nada menyesal dalam perkataannya. Bukan penyesalan karena menolak Sasuke saat itu, melainkan penyesalan karena orang yang dicintainya memang terlalu angkuh. Naruto sadar, dia hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang telah jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hampir tak ada satu pun makhluk di dunia yang mampu menolak pesona sang pangeran muda Uchiha, mungkin malah tidak ada. Karena itu, semenjak dirinya menyadari bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta kepada Uchiha Sasuke, dia tidak terlalu berharap. Saat harapannya sedikit saja melambung, tiba-tiba saja jatuh dengan menyakitkan.

Dan sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto, 18 tahun, telah mengalami apa yang dinamakan CINTA. Memang menyakitkan, itu kata beberapa orang yang pernah merasakan patah hati, itu istilahnya.

Sudah hampir setahun mereka Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara memasuki masa seniornya. Giliran mereka akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada sekolah tercinta ini.

"Wah, sebentar lagi kita menyusul Neji san dan Shikamaru san," kata Naruto riang saat mereka selesai mengerjakan ujian terakhir mereka di sekolah itu.,

"Ya. Aku akan kuliah di Konoha University juga. Biar bisa sama-sama Shika," ujar Kiba mantap.

"Niatmu kuliah atau pacaran sich?", tanya Gaara heran.

"Dua-duanya lah. Seperti kata pepatah, sekali merengkuh dayung, seratus pulau terlalui", jawab Kiba enteng. Dia tersenyum lebar sekali.

Gaara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan kau, Gaara? Mau ke sana juga?," tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja! Neji kan ada di sana. Ya nggak, Gaara?," sahut Kiba sebelum Gaara sempat membuka mulutnya. Naruto hanya tertawa saja mendengar jawaban Kiba.

"Sama saja kalian berdua ini."

Muka Gaara merah sekarang. Memang benar dia akan kuliah di sana, selain karena itu adalah universitas yang bagus, tentu saja ada Neji di sana. Tapi kan tidak perlu dijelaskan begitu, Kiba, Gaara kesal dalam hati.

"Kau, Naru?," tanya Gaara tiba-tiba. Dia ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Rencananya sih juga mau ke sana. Sepertinya orang tuaku setuju," jawab Naruto kalem.

"Jadi kita sama-sama lagi ya," ujar Gaara senang.

"Tentu saja! Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita!," sahut Kiba sambil merangkul kedua sahabatnya.

Mereka mengangguk menyetujuinya. Semuanya tertawa bersama-sama.

Hari itu, adalah hari kelulusan mereka. Upacara perpisahan digelar di aula. Sama seperti tahun sebelumnya, acaranya diisi sambutan oleh kepala sekolah dan sambutan dari perwakilan murid, yang tahun ini tiba giliran Gaara. Saat Gaara naik ke panggung, suasana berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya yang riuh sekali saat Uchiha Sasuke membawakannya. Suasana saat itu tenang dan khidmad. Hanya terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari beberapa murid saja, selebihnya, tidak ada.

"Ayo kita ke café langganan kita. Neji dan Shika sudah menunggu di sana," ajak Kiba semangat selesainya acara perpisahan.

"Ayo," Naruto dan Gaara mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tahun lalu juga kita ke sana ya. Jadi seperti kebiasaan saja," ujar Naruto dalam perjalanan mereka ke café.

"Yah, café itu kan sudah jadi bagian dari kita," kata Kiba angkuh.

"Memang seperti itu," sahut Gaara menyetujui.

Sampailah mereka mereka di café itu. Neji melambai kepada mereka saat mereka memasuki pintu. Gaara balas melambai sambil tersenyum cerah dan menuju ke meja Neji dan Shikamaru bersama Naruto dan Kiba.

Mereka duduk melingkari meja. Ada satu kursi kosong di samping Shikamaru.

"Shika, kursi siapa ini?", tanya Kiba mengerutkan alisnya, heran.

Naruto dan Gaara menatap Shikamaru menunggu jawaban. Ketika mulut Shikamaru hampir membuka, seseorang menjawabnya dari belakang Naruto dan Gaara.

"Kursiku".

Terdengar suara tegas seorang laki-laki dari belakang mereka.

Naruto terkesiap. Dia hafal benar suara itu. Tubuhnya mematung. Dia berdiri diam di sebelah Gaara. Gaara menoleh dan mendapati pemilik suara itu, suara seseorang yang amat dikenal Naruto.

"Sasuke senpai, apa kabar?", Gaara tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Sasuke. Kemudian dia menyilakan Sasuke untuk duduk dan dia sendiri pun duduk di sebelah Neji.

"Naru, ngapain berdiri begitu? Ayo duduk".

Kiba menarik tangan Naruto dan mendudukkannya disebelahnya. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sebentar. Sadar akan keadaan, dia pun memperbaiki duduknya. Naruto tidak menyapa ataupun memandang Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak mengarahkan pandangannya ke mata onyx milik Sasuke. Desiran aneh kembali datang kepadanya.

"Kapan tiba di Jepang? Kudengar senpai kuliah di luar negeri. Lagi liburan?," tanya Gaara.

"Kemarin. Tidak, aku sedang ada urusan di Jepang", jawab Sasuke datar.

"Senpai tambah ganteng," celetuk Kiba sambil mengedikkan matanya kepada Sasuke. Gaara dan Neji hanya tertawa tertahan, sedangkan Shikamaru terperanjat mendengar itu. Dia pun kemudian memeluk Kiba sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Kiba dengan gemas. Mereka semua tertawa, kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto. Tanpa diasadari yang lain, mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Ada urusan", kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Dia sudah bersiap-siap berdiri. "Mau kemana? Kita kan belum memesan apa pun", Kiba memegang tangan Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir.

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum kepada semuanya. Kiba pun melepaskan pegangannya. Semuanya memandang Naruto dengan heran, kecuali Sasuke. Kemudian, Naruto pun keluar dari café itu, setelah mengucapkan salam kepada semuanya.

Di dalam café, KIba, Gaara, Neji, dan Shikamaru masih bertanya-tanya tentang kelakuan aneh Naruto tadi. Tapi mereka tahu kalau Naruto tidak ingin dicegah atau diikuti.

"Sebaiknya aku juga pergi," kata Sasuke menyadarkan mereka tentang keberadaannya.

"Pergi juga?", tanya Neji.

"Ya. Aku juga sedang ada urusan," Sasuke berkata tegas.

"Baiklah. Lain waktu kita ketemu lagi," kata Neji lagi sambil berdiri mengucapkan salam.

Sasuke mengangguk kepada semuanya dan kemudian menghilang dari café itu.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah pintu keluar café, tempat dimana sahabatnya, Naruto dan Sasuke, menghilang dari sana. Seolah berharap mereka akan kembali, tapi tidak. Mereka berdua tetap tidak kembali ke café hari itu.

Keempatnya tidak lagi mempedulikan ketidakberadaan Sasuke, hanya saja, mereka merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Tapi mereka tidak tahu apa itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan Naruto memberitahu mereka kalau dia mau. Akhirnya mereka pun menikmati hidangan café itu dalam porsi biasa. Tidak lengkap tanpa Naruto, batin mereka sama.

Di sebuah taman di tengah kota, seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang duduk di sebuah menikmati sejuknya hawa di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati sang angin yang menyapanya dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya seseorang sedang duduk disebelahnya. Namun, Naruto tidak membuka matanya. Dia tahu siapa itu. Dia masih menikmati sejuknya angin.

"Kau benar. Dulu aku memang tidak mengerti", Sasuke berkata pelan. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan. Naruto masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku memang menginginkanmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Menginginkanmu sama seperti yang kau katakan kepadaku dulu. Hanya dirimu. Aku menyadarinya saat meninggalkan negara ini," lanjut Sasuke. Terasa emosi di dalam kata-katanya.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Membalikkan tubuhnya memandang Sasuke. Menatap matanya. Onyx bertemu safir. Dia beringsut mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke diam tak bergeming. Tangan Naruto membelai lembut wajah Sasuke. Tangan itu berhenti di sana, di wajah sang Uchiha.

"Jika kau begitu mencintaiku, maka katakanlah kepadaku. Belum tentu aku menolakmu. Itu hanya terserah kepadamu saja," Naruto mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. Mengucapkannya sangat pelan dan hanya beberapa inchi saja di depan wajah sang Uchiha, sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah pohon di belakang bangku itu. Dia bersandar di sana. Menunggu. Sasuke pun bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya tidak lepas dari Naruto. Memandangnya dan mengikutinya tanpa ajakan. Sekarang dia berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Menarik pinggang Naruto mendekat kepadanya. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tersenyum lebih cerah dariyang tadi. Sasuke mendekap erat Naruo. Degupan jantung mereka bersatu, seirama.

"Naruto…"

Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan rasa rindu dalam suaranya. Naruto mendongak. Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke, senyumnya masih terpampang di wajah mataharinya. Naruto mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tampan Sasuke hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Dan kemudian bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka berciuman. Awalnya, hanya ciuman yang lembut dari Naruto. Kemudian berubah menjadi satu ciuman yang lebih daripada tadi. Sasuke tidak hanya menciumi bibir Naruto tetapi juga ke lehernya, memberikan suatu tanda merah sebagai tanda kepemilikan di sana, kemudian, Sasuke kembali meraup bibir mungil Naruto. Dijilatinya bibir Naruto meminta ijin untuk lebih menikmati bagian tubuh Naruto itu. Naruto dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan mengijinkan Sasuke memasuki liang mulutnya. Lidahnya mengabsen deretan gigi putih Naruto satu per satu. Menari-nari di sana dan mengajak Naruto untuk bermain dengan lidahnya. Naruto menurutinya. Lidah Sasuke bertarung dengan lidah Naruto. Naruto hanya mengikuti alurnya saja, karena dia tahu siapa yang dominan. Mereka saling menikmati pertarungan itu. Saliva keluar dari mulut berdua. Menetes ke baju mereka. Namun mereka tidak peduli. Mereka masih saling menikmati pergulatan di dalam mulut itu hingga akhirnya mereka berdua membutuhkan oksigen. Mereka berdua terengah-engah. Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke. Tersenyum kepadanya. Sasuke menatap makhluk didepannya itu dengan mesra. Dia mendekap lagi tubuh Naruto erat.

"Biarkan begini dulu…," bisik Sasuke. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di surai pirang itu. Menghisap seluruh aroma dari pemuda yang dipeluknya itu.

Mereka berpelukan seperti itu selama beberapa lama. Angin hangat menyapa tubuh mereka berdua. Mengiringi keintiman mereka saat ini.

"Aku suka dirimu yang seperti ini. Manja," kata Naruto lembut.

Terdengar "Hn" sebagai jawabannya. Naruto tertawa pelan. Dan mereka pun berpelukan dalam diam lebih lama.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya setelah beberapa lamanya mereka seperti itu.

"Ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah sore", ajak Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. Mereka pun keluar dari taman itu bersama-sama.

"Itu…bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat," tanya Naruto pelan.

"Memang kenapa? Biar saja," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Dasar mesum," kata Naruto pelan dan tertawa. Dia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya yang tertinggal oleh Sasuke. Digamitnya lengan kiri Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum samar. Mereka berjalan beriringan seperti itu hingga sampai di rumah Naruto.

"Aku masih tak percaya. Gila kau, Naru," seru Kiba. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah hamparan rumput hijau yang luas di suatu daerah pegungungan di luar kota Konoha. Mereka sedang piknik.

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa menyembunyikan itu dari kami?," Gaara tak terima.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya. Hanya saja aku sendiri dulu tidak yakin dengan perasaanku," kata Naruto menjelaskan. Matanya sesekali melirik Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya dengan wajah datar.

"Dan kau, Uchiha Sasuke? Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?", Neji menodongkan pisang ke dada Sasuke. Wajahnya serius.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan," jawab Sasuke kalem. Disingkirkannya tangan Neji yang memegang pisang dari dadanya.

"Kau ini….", Neji memundurkan pisangnya dan memakannya.

"Lalu, apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu tadi? Kau yakin?," tanya Shikamaru serius. Semuanya diam.

"Tentu," Sasuke menjawab pendek.

"Dan kau, Naru, apa kau sudah yakin?", tanya Shikamaru serius. Terbersit kekhawatiran di dalam nada suaranya. Semua mata memandang ke arah Naruto sekarang.

Naruto memandang mereka semua dan tersenyum. Ekspresi wajahnya memberikan jawaban bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Mengangguk mantap.

"Kami akan merindukanmu di sini," Gaara berkata sedih. Naruto merangkul Gaara. Tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya merangkulnya lama. Suasana hening. Mereka tahu kalau Naruto adalah sepupu kesayangan Naruto, walaupun sepupu jauh.

"Aku juga akan merindukan kalian semua," Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya dan memandang mereka semua dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto…"

"Naru chan…"

"Naru…"

Kiba, Gaara, dan Shikamaru memeluk Naruto. Air mata Naruto sekarang mengalir dipipinya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya memandang mereka, masih tanpa ekspresi, meskipun sebenarnya tersirat rasa haru juga melihat kebersamaan mereka. Sasuke masih memandang mereka dengan tatapan haru (dalam hati), saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Kau tahu betapa berartinya Naruto bagiku, bagi kami. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa kepadanya saat dia bersamamu nanti. Mereka juga tidak," kata Gaara pelan. Kepalanya mengedik ke arah mereka berempat yang sekarang sudah melepaskan rangkulan, tapi masih saling berbicara dengan nada sendu.

"Jadi, kuharap kau berjanji akan terus menjaganya," Gaara berkata lagi. Matanya menatap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke mengangguk. "I have promised that to myself before you ask it. I prefer to die than something happen to him, even just a little thing", Sasuke berkata sangat tegas. Dari pandangan matanya, Gaara tahu kalau lelaki dihadapannya ini tidak main-main. Dia sungguh-sungguh layaknya patriot yang akan maju ke medan laga. Janji seorang prajurit untuk "Negara" nya. Gaara menghela napas. Puas dengan jawaban dan sikap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita nikmati hidangan ini. The Last Supper sebelum keberangkatan Naruto dan Sasuke," seru Kiba bersemangat walaupun matanya masih agak sembab. Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Cheeers!".

Mereka mengangkat gelas berisi anggur putih yang dibawakan Sasuke khusus dari Prancis, bersulang. (Toh mereka sudah lebih dari 18 tahun, kan. ^^). Dan mereka pun menikmati hidangan terakhir mereka di Kota Konoha sebelum Naruto pergi untuk ikut bersama Sasuke ke luar negeri.

Ya, Naruto akan pergi ke luar negeri bersama Sasuke. Semenjak Naruto dan Sasuke jadian, Sasuke masih tinggal di Konoha untuk 2 minggu. Dalam waktu yang tidak lama itu, Sasuke telah melakukan urusannya, yang tentu saja, bersangkut paut dengan sang pujaan hati, Naruto, dengan amat sangat baik sekali. Mulai dari perkenalannya dengan keluarga Naruto, memberikan kesan bahwa dia bisa menjadi calon "suami" yang sempurna dari putra bungsu mereka (untuk bagian ini, Sasuke dengan sangat susah payah mencoba membuat ekspresi dan berusaha untuk sekedar basa-basi di depan keluarga Uzumaki, yang hasilnya, tidak terlalu mengecewakan dan membuat keluarga Uzumaki menerimanya dengan baik. Sukses bagi Sasuke. ^^). Giliran Sasuke memperkenalkan Naruto kepada keluar Uchiha, tanggapan mereka sangat di luar dugaan. Sang Nyonya Uchiha, Uchiha Mikoto, begitu melihat putranya memperkenalkan Naruto kepada mereka, berteriak kegirangan dan memeluk Naruto dengan gemas (sungguh tidak Uchiha sekali, begitu pikir Sasuke, Itachi, dan ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku). Dan, begitu kedua keluarga itu berkumpul, atas ide dari kedua ibu (yang entah bagaimana mereka bisa klop begitu), mereka berdua dengan mata berbinar-binar memberikan suatu kejutan, yaitu bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto akan ditunangkan. Seluruh anggota keluarga yang lain tentu saja terkejut, namun begitu melihat ekspresi kedua ibu tersebut, tidak ada satu pun yang menolaknya, terutama Sasuke. Dia girang bukan main, hanya saja wajahnya tidak mengekspresikan begitu. Setelah semua setuju, maka Sasuke pun bertunangan dengan Naruto beberapa hari kemudian dengan mengundang juga sahabat-sahabat Naruto, yaitu Kiba, Gaara, Neji, dan Shikamaru, yang otomatis membuat mereka berempat berekspresi "tidak percaya" bagaimana Naruto dan Sasuke punya kisah seperti itu. Belum sempat mereka berempat sembuh total dari shock karena hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka diberitahu bahwa Sasuke akan mengajak tunangannya, Uzumaki Naruto, bersamanya untuk bersekolah dan tinggal di luar negeri karena alasan Sasuke bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto (dan tentu saja karena khawatir Naruto akan dilirik orang, oh tidak bisa, Naruto miliknya,alasan lain dari Uchiha Sasuke tentu saja yang tidak diungkapkan), lengkap sudah ke-shock-an mereka berempat. Akhirnya, setelah berdebat panjang dan lebar, mereka akhirnya merelakan Naru mungil mereka pergi bersama sang pangeran es, Uchiha Sasuke. Begitulah keputusan mereka.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Hari itu, seluruh keluarga Naruto dan Sasuke beserta sahabat-sahabat mereka berkumpul di bandar udara utama Kota Konoha untuk mengantarkan Naruto dan Sasuke berangkat ke luar negeri.

"Naru, baik-baik di sana. Jangan lupa makan. Tidur yang cukup. Jangan terlalu lelah. Belajar yang giat. Jangan menyusahkan Sasuke," nasehat ibu Naruto sambil membetulkan pakaian Naruto yang sudah betul, mengecek seluruh tubuh putra bungsunya itu kalau-kalau ada yang sakit. Naruto hanya merasa risih, tapi dibiarkannya saja ibunya itu.

"Iya,kaa saa. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Nanti aku akan telepon kaa san sesampainya di sana," kata Naruto. Tubuhnya agak menggeliat karena perlakuan ibunya.

Sekarang giliran ayah Naruto yang berpamitan. Dia hanya memegang bahu Naruto dan kemudian memeluknya erat sambil berkata, "Hati-hati di jalan". Begitu saja.

Giliran Deidara yang berpamitan dengan adik kecilnya itu, sungguh dramatis. Deidara mengangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk Naruto. "Naru chan… hiks… sebenarnya… hiks… nggak tega… tapi… hiks… hiks… huweeeee…Naru chan!". Begitulah pamitannya Deidara pada adik kecilnya. Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa memandang shock tingkah Deidara yang "terlalu" itu. Naruto dengan sabar menenangkan kakak satu-satunya itu, walaupun malu juga. "Sudah, Dei, Naru pasti akan baik-baik saja," ujar Uchiha Itachi. Dia melepaskan pelukan Deidara dan secara spontan, Deidara beralih memeluk Itachi dengan masih menangis. Btw, Itachi dan Deidara juga sudah jadian (Itachi terpesona saat pertama kali melihat Deidara saat kedua keluarga mereka bertemu untuk membahas Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan begitulah cinta pada pandangan pertama mereka.^^). Sekalian Itachi berpamitan kepada Naruto masih dengan Deidara yang nemplok kepadanya. "Naru chan, baik-baik di sana. Awasi terus Sasuke bodoh itu. Kadang-kadang dia memang terlalu bodoh," Itachi melirik Sasuke sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Sasuke hanya bisa memberikan tatapan kesal dan kemudian memalingkan mukanya. Sasuke mengerti apa yang disebut sebagai "kebodohan" oleh kakaknya itu.

"Naru chan, baik-baik di sana ya", ibu Sasuke memeluk Naruto, masih tetap gemas. "Sasuke, awas kalau nggak jaga Naru chan," ibu Sasuke tersenyum, senyum iblis yang membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan tidak memandang ibunya lagi. Ngeri.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ujar ayah Sasuke kepada anaknya. Dia menatap mata putra bungsunya dengan serius. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto dan menghampirinya. Tanpa kata, Uchiha Fugaku langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto kaget, namun dia merasakan kasih sayang yang hangat dari orang tua itu,"Terima kasih. Sasuke beruntung memilikimu", Uchiha Fugaku berkata sangat pelan kepada Naruto dan membuat Naruto blushing seketika, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum kepada Fugaku yang balas tersenyum. Naruto melirik Sasuke sebentar.

Giliran sahabat-sahabat Naruto, mereka memeluk Naruto satu per satu, mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan hati. Tidak lupa memandang Sasuke untuk beberapa menit untuk memberikan tajaman setajam elang kepada Sasuke. Arti dari tatapan itu : kalau Naruto sampai kenapa-napa, sedikit saja, kau akan mati saat itu juga. Dan, pandangan itu sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit memberikan ekspresi pada wajahnya, tubuhnya pun sedikit merinding. Horror juga ni mereka, pikir Sasuke.

Akhirnya, sesi pamitan pun berakhir. Karena panggilan terakhir untuk pesawat mereka sudah berkumandang, Naruto dan Sasuke pun berjalan menuju landasan. Seluruh pengantar mereka melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye, Naru chan, Sasuke senpai!"

"Bye,Naru, Sasuke senpai!"

"Bye,Naruto, Sasuke!"

"Bye, bye, Naru, Sasuke!"

"Bye, bye semuanya!", Naruto melambai kepada mereka. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan, tangannya pun melambai dengan canggung.

"Waaaahhh…semuanya terlihat kecil ya," Naruto memandang keluar ke jendela pesawat. "Aku bisa melihat sekolah kita dari sini," Naruto menempelkan kepalanya ke jendela. Dia tersenyum-senyum senang.

"Naruto," Sasuke memanggilnya.

Naruto berbalik, masih tetap tersenyum,"Hmm…ada ap…". Ucapan Naruto terpotong saaat dirinya ditarik ke dekat Sasuke dan bibirnya dengan cepat. "Mmmhh…mmmmhhhh….," suara Naruto mendesah akan ciuman itu. Sasuke terus menciumi Naruto tanpa peduli beberapa orang sudah mulai melihat aktivitas mereka sambil senyum-senyum dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pasangan baru, bisik mereka.

"Haah…haah…," Naruto terengah-engah. Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dan kembali duduk dengan tenang kembali dengan wajah datar. Naruto yang sadar akan keadaan, hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Sasuke senpai mesum," katanya lirih. Mukanya sudah merah.

Sasuke berpaling kepada Naruto, "Hanya kepadamu," bisiknya ke telinga Naruto yang membuatnya lebih merah dari yang tadi. Naruto memeluk lengan Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum samar. Naruto tersenyum dalam "persembunyian" nya. Dia telah menemukan CINTA, dan itu sangat membahagiakan. Terima kasih, Tuhan, ucap Naruto penuh syukur dalam hati. Dan, sekarang dia tahu dimana adanya desiran aneh itu. Itu berada di dalam hatinya. Di suatu tempat khusus yang hanya terdapat nama Uchiha Sasuke.

Pesawat itu pun terbang melintasi awang-awang membawa keduanya ke benua berbeda. Memberikan awal baru bagi hubungan mereka berdua.

End Note (di dalam hati Naruto) :

Uzumaki Naruto, 18 tahun (hampir 19 tahun), telah merasakan cinta. I love u, Sasuke senpai dan terima kasih, Tuhan.

**The End**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau kepanjangan. SN nya sedikit ya. Ceritanya agak aneh ya. Maaf.. masih berlatih. Hehehe.

Kalau ada yang sempet baca, tolong ripu yaaa…..

Arigatougozaimasu.


End file.
